


Голосов овраг

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: чтобы вернуться к жизни, душа должна многое понять





	Голосов овраг

_Лишь Истина режет достаточно глубоко, чтобы заслуживать уважения.  
Петер Фехервари_

Эх, хорошо летним вечером в Коломенском парке! Травой пахнет, свежестью, будто и не в самом центре огромного города ты, а в лесу — сказочном, древнерусском, где на полянке стоит избушка на курьих ножках, а в пруду плещется Водяной…

На самом деле ничего такого, конечно, Марина не ощущала. Просто ей очень захотелось побыть одной. В последнее время ее регулярно накрывало это желание. «Старею, должно быть», — шутливо думала она. Нет, никакая тоска по несбывшемуся не снедала Марину, не было у нее ни разбитого сердца, ни трагедий, ни особых потерь. Был муж — обычный, нормальный муж, не то чтобы любимый, не то чтобы прекрасный, но муж как муж; был отец — не сказать, чтобы очень любящий и заботливый, скорее сухой и отстраненный, но и не худший из возможных; была мачеха — тоже не сказочная, хотя и не подруга и не вторая мама, просто тетя Галина.

Бабка была — типичная такая интеллигентная московская старушенция. Немощная, но спасибо хоть из ума не выжила.

Брат был. Держался отчужденно, славился скверным характером, любил выпить, но, если что, мог и помочь, и поддержать.

Дочь была. Вот дочку, Поленьку, Марина очень любила.

Все было неплохо в семье у Марины, и нельзя сказать, чтобы она сильно уставала или нервничала на работе. Работа у нее была хорошая, нравилась, Марину ценили как специалиста и уважали как человека…

Видимо, тяга к уединению была у Марины в крови.

Сегодня она гуляла по парку — совершенно бездумно, лишние мысли гнала прочь, потому что они все лишние, когда беспокоят, лишние чувства тоже заглушила — а они, когда напряжены, все лишние, и ничего не ранило ее, и так хорошо и спокойно было на душе. Спускался туман, становилось прохладнее, люди вокруг как будто вымерли — в другое время Марине стало бы не по себе, а сейчас пустынный парк только радовал ее. И вместо того, чтобы поспешить прочь, к дому, к дочери, в теплый уют квартиры, Марина спустилась вниз, где зияли причудливые камни на дне Голосова оврага.

Возле камней начиналась тропинка. Раньше ее тут не было, или Марина не помнила — а теперь будто манила ступить на нее.

И Марина ступила.

Парк вокруг становился все более неухоженным. Деревья толпились и налезали друг на друга, с одной стороны заросшие мхом и лишайником; под ногами хрустел валежник, листья, скопившиеся за невесть сколько лет, пружинили под каждым шагом. Пахло болотом, зеленью и сыростью. Кто бы мог подумать, чтобы в Коломенском — и такие места, мелькнуло у Марины в голове.

Тропка вилась и бежала под ногами, уводя в туманную зелень, и в какой-то момент Марина поняла, что зашла слишком далеко.

Надо было выбираться.

«Если я здесь плутану, так и на метро опоздаю, придется такси брать», — с неудовольствием отметила она. Поля будет волноваться. И бабушка — бабушка жила с ними. Муж, скорее всего, особо беспокоиться не станет, но выскажет ей все, что можно и чего нельзя. Однако лес вокруг стоял уже сплошной стеной, заросли орляка по колено шуршали и колыхались, а туман совсем сгустился. Смеркалось. Марина достала смартфон, чтобы включить фонарик, и тут ее ждал неприятный сюрприз.

Смартфон не работал.

«Да что ж такое! Спрашивается — что такое не везет и как с ним бороться?» — досадливо подумала Марина, смиряясь с такси и семейной ссорой. По правде, частенько они ссориться стали в последнее время… Ситуация и без грядущей ссоры была неприятной. Волков в Коломенском, конечно, не водилось, но «водились» бродячие собаки, бомжи, да мало ли какая сволочь могла торчать в безлюдном темном парке! И, как назло, из-за тумана и отсутствия фонарей Марина даже тропку не могла разглядеть.

Наконец, она нашарила зажигалку в кармане. Закурила. Вынула из сумочки рекламный проспект, который ей всунули возле станции метро, подожгла — хоть кому-то эта макулатура пригодилась! Тропка виднелась под ногами, тонкая, но утоптанная. Однако вела почему-то только вперед — за спиной ее полностью скрывали резные листья орляка.

— Ну, пошли, — обреченно вздохнула Марина.

Внезапно ствол толстенного дуба прямо перед ней пошел пузырем, и на коре вспучилось лицо — похожее на человеческое, но странное.

— Пошли, пошли, что нас ждет вдали, ты вопрос задаешь, а ответят — умрешь, — проскрипел деревянный голос, после чего лицо опять втянулось в ствол, и стало тихо.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросила Марина.

Это попахивало надвигающимся сумасшествием. «Завтра же, завтра же к врачу!»

Но она все еще сохраняла присутствие духа. Коломенский парк — большой, однако не бесконечный. Значит, рано или поздно она выйдет к его границам. В конце концов, это же приключение, давно в ее жизни не случалось ничего интересного. Лишь бы с бомжами или псами не повстречаться…

«Я не боюсь», — решительно сказала самой себе Марина и двинулась вперед по тропинке.

Вскоре деревья начали редеть. В тумане проступила поляна, на которой стоял небольшой домик. Беседка? Павильон? Нет — бревенчатая изба!

Марина порядком удивилась, потому что музей, по ее прикидкам, был в совершенно другой стороне. Но уже хоть какой-то ориентир… 

На крылечке избы сидела женщина. При виде Марины она встала, с любопытством глядя на нее. Марина вытаращилась на незнакомку с не меньшим любопытством, потому что выглядела она, мягко говоря, необычно.

Это была женщина ее лет — то есть слегка за тридцать. Невысокая, среднего сложения, с лицом, усеянным бледными веснушками, с темно-рыжими волосами, уложенными в небрежную косу вокруг лба. Темно-красное мешковатое платье придавало ей осанистость. Женщина была босиком, и, когда она встала и сделала шаг, травинки обвились вокруг ее щиколоток.

«Как змеи», — подумала Марина, и ей стало по-настоящему жутко, хотя ничего страшного в незнакомке не было.

— А, бросьте вы, окаянные! — ругнулась женщина, и травинки тут же отпустили ее ноги. — Фу, фу, человечьим духом пахнет, — продолжала она, близоруко всматриваясь в лицо Марины. — Кто такова? Чьих будешь?

— Что? — переспросила Марина.

— Кто такова, спрашиваю! Откуда взялась и чего тебе тут надобно?

— Извините, — смущенно сказала Марина, — я гуляла в парке и заблудилась. Скажите, пожалуйста, как отсюда выйти в направлении станции Каширской?

— Никак, — коротко ответила незнакомка.

— Как это — никак?

— Очень просто. Никак ты отсюда не выйдешь. Не выходят отсюда.

— Послушайте, — рассердилась Марина, — меня дома дочка ждет! Мне домой надо, а вам тут лишь бы шутки шутить! — она готова была уже хорошенько отчитать неприятную особу, но та вдруг усмехнулась.

— Так ты, стало быть, просишь отпустить тебя? Дочку, стало быть, вырастить хочешь? А отчего ж я тебя послушать должна, коли на белом свете и так-то полно сирот, одной больше, одной меньше?

— Что?

— Да что ты все — «что, что»! — вспылила незнакомка. — Нету мне резона, говорю, выпускать тебя! Да хоть бы ты в ножки поклонилась чин чинарем, а то еще и грубишь!

Марина перевела дух.

— Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, — сказала она. — Муж у меня такой, что ребенка на него не оставишь. Он ее, наверное, и не покормил толком. Не могу я не вернуться. И, это, у меня еще бабушка старенькая, немощная. Мне о родных заботиться надо!

— А сама-то ты чего хочешь? — вдруг спросила женщина.

— Поленька, — шепнула Марина, внутренне содрогнувшись от мысли, что застрянет в этом странном месте.

— Ну, будь по-твоему, — женщина хмыкнула, затем повернулась и вошла в избу, махнув Марине рукой. — Иди, чего стала! Умойся да перекуси с дороги, тогда и поглядим!

Марина охотно воспользовалась причудливым старинным рукомойником и куском мыла ручной работы, пахнущим травами, вытерлась вышитым полотенцем. В избе все было, что называется, аутентичным — и кованый светец, и печь, и прялка, и старинная керамика, и плетеные половики, только почему-то Марина не увидела икон. Какое явное упущение: в каждой настоящей народной избе должен быть красный угол с иконами, — мелькнуло в голове.

Но зато на печи возлежал огромный черный котище с металлическими когтями. Он молча следил за Мариной, и в холодных серебристо-зеленых глазах таилась угроза.

Незнакомка сноровисто подняла большой деревянный жбан, налила в глиняную кружку шипучего кваса, затем так же сноровисто, орудуя ухватом, вытащила из печки чугунок с кашей…

— Нет, спасибо, — вдруг выпалила Марина.

Она порядком проголодалась, а из чугунка шел прямо-таки одуряющий аромат каши с мясом, и почему ей вздумалось отказываться — Бог весть. Но незнакомка покосилась на нее и хмыкнула.

— Точно ли?

— Точно, точно. Я только попить хочу…

— Ну, пей, кваску-то холодненького, — не без досады сказала незнакомка, и Марина про себя порадовалась, что отказалась. Квас — мятный, крепкий — оказался необыкновенно вкусным и бодрящим, усталость и опасения как рукой сняло, и Марина улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, вкуснятина! Так как насчет выхода, а?

— Экая ты скорая. Думаешь, квасу выпила, уважила — и все? Нетушки. Выполни три моих задания, а я уж погляжу, выпускать тебя или нет.

Марина немного приуныла, понимая, что попала как кур в ощип, но выбора у нее не было. Выйти самостоятельно из этой глухомани ночью в тумане… серьезно?

— Первая моя загадка вот какая, — сказала незнакомка, тряхнув рыжей косой, отчего та развилась и скользнула вокруг головы. — Есть у меня три сестрицы меньших. Сходи к самой меньшой, скажи — я колечко в болоте обронила, пусть передаст.

— Далеко? — обреченно спросила Марина.

— Да ты выйди, выйди, ее и увидишь!

Марине оставалось только порадоваться, что она оделась практично — сменив офисный костюм и лодочки на джинсы, кеды и кардиган, потому что после захода солнца стало очень прохладно. Она послушно вышла, вдохнула ночной ветер…

Вокруг было светло.

Занимался рассвет, вдалеке за зубчатыми от леса холмами разливалась заря, и Венера блекла на розовом небе. Выше розовой полосы еще таяла растущая луна…

И напротив, когда Марина обернулась, чтобы взглянуть в другую сторону — где небо еще темнело синевой с прозеленью, — тоже таяла луна.

Убывающая.

Черт, подумала Марина.

Ноги сами пронесли ее несколько шагов по инерции, как навстречу ей выбежала девочка лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати, а за ней — целая толпа ребятишек. Марина невольно улыбнулась. Ее Поленьке как раз было двенадцать, и эта веселая гурьба могла бы принять ее…

Нет.

Старшая девочка была огненно, невыносимо рыжей, веснушчатой, румяной. Глаза у нее ярко блестели, губы были раздвинуты в улыбке. Красное платьице билось у коленок. Дети за ее спиной носили длинные белые рубахи без всяких украшений. Большинство из них было еще совсем крошками.

Марина всмотрелась в их лица, и ей стало не по себе. Глаза у всех детей были пустыми и холодными, с одинаково расширенными неподвижными зрачками, и при этом странно тусклыми, будто обезвоженными. Синеватые губы безвольно приоткрыты, лица покрывала нездоровая, безжизненная бледность, и сами эти лица были неподвижными и лишенными выражения. Белые до синевы пальчики резко оттенялись багрово-синими ногтями. Руки висели поверх рубах, как плети. Дети улыбались, но сами эти улыбки были мертвыми, а под их босыми ножками трава как будто и не приминалась.

— Ты кто такова? — требовательно спросила рыженькая.

— Меня зовут Марина. Твоя старшая сестра сказала, что обронила кольцо, и попросила его передать, — сказала Марина, чувствуя все более сильную неловкость.

— А! Растяпа она, — засмеялась рыженькая, и дети за ее спиной тоже засмеялись — жутковато, издавая бессмысленные механические звуки без всякого веселья. — Навки мои, айда к подруженьке Болотнице! И ты, Марина-краса, обрезана коса, не отставай! — она расхохоталась и побежала прямо через лес.

Марина поспешила за ней. Валежник хрустел под ногами, но дети, казалось, не замечали острые сучья. Вот босая ножка одного из малышей с разгону наступила на сухой сучок — кровищи-то будет…

Сучок не сломался, ножка не поранилась. Сама Марина уже раз десять пребольно споткнулась, наступила на что-то острое и ударилась.

Пахнуло гнилой травой, и перед Мариной раскинулось стоячее болото. Дети, заливаясь все тем же неживым механическим смехом, побежали прямо по черной гнилой воде; от их шажков разбегались блеклые зеленоватые огоньки, но ни одна детская нога даже не провалилась под поверхность. Марина медлила. Что-то подсказывало ей, что ступи она на липкую водную гладь — и тела ее не найдут до скончания веков.

— Тут у подруженьки много кого гостит, — вдруг сказала рыженькая. — Но ты смотри, гостевать у нее весело, а назад дороги не будет.

— Я уже поняла, — отозвалась Марина.

Из глубины болота внезапно поднялось что-то большое и желтое. Вышло на поверхность, распахнулось огромной кубышкой, в центре которой сидела красивая молодая женщина. Красивая-то красивая, но…

Тина вместо одежды.

Тина вместо волос.

И только ноги не в тине — утиные перепончатые лапы.

— Чего тебе, сестрица названная? — прожурчал серебристый голос.

— Старшая бабу прислала, — сказала рыженькая. — Бает, кольцо обронила, так ты с ней передай. А колечко-то она тут обронила, больше негде. Ты не находила, милая?

— Я-то нет. Дак, может, гости мои находили, — задумавшись, предположила девушка в тине. — Эй, баба! Да ты, никак, живая? У меня кто-то из гостей тоже живой. Ежели заметишь, скажи — колечку только у живого и быть, нам оно в руки не дастся.

Марина почувствовала, как ее бьет дрожь, отдаваясь глубоко во внутренностях, но отступать было некуда, и она шагнула к девице на кувшинке.

— Гостюшки мои! Развлечение вам! — зычно крикнула та.

Странные дети разбежались, хихикая, и сгрудились за спиной рыженькой предводительницы. И из-под темной воды начали выходить «гостюшки».

Их лица были одинаково темны, пропитанные торфянистой водой, а волосы — пламенеюще рыжими, еще ярче, чем у рыженькой. Кожа походила на пергамент. Конечности, казалось, были лишены костей — настолько они выглядели гибкими, но из-за этого плохо держали «гостюшек». Одежда, черная и заскорузлая, висела на них тряпьем, но поверх этого тряпья у многих тускло отсвечивали драгоценности — грязные, нечищеные, помутневшие, но все же это было настоящее золото и самоцветы. Внезапно до Марины дошло, что она видит трупы.

К горлу подступила тошнота. «В глаза, главное — не смотреть им в глаза», — решила она.

— Экая ты дура, милая, — пожурила ее рыженькая, и Марине вдруг подумалось, что она вовсе не девочка. В голосе у нее звучало что-то очень старческое. — Как же ты живого-то найдешь, коли в глаза не глядеть?

Глаза у «гостюшек» были… отвратительные. Белесые, мутные, безжизненные. К счастью, у многих они просто вытекли, разъеденные болотной жижей, и из глазниц сползала жидкая грязь. Наконец, одна пара глаз показалась Марине вполне человеческой.

— Вот он, — неуверенно сказала она.

— Ой ли? — фыркнула Болотница. — А и правда! Ну, баба, ты и глазастая, спасу нет! А я уж надеялась… Мужики — те все отворачивались да к гостям моим присоединялись, а ты, значит, и сама устояла, и живого нашла. Поди прочь! — завизжала она вдруг, набрасываясь на живого с кулаками. — Вон, уйди с глаз моих, окаянный! 

— Колечко, — напомнила Марина, кусая губы, чтобы ее не стошнило прямо в болото.

— А, колечко тебе… А ежели я не отдам?

— А я тебя матом покрою! И перекрещу! — взбесилась Марина. — Я на такую хрень не подписывалась — мертвякам в глаза заглядывать!

Рыженькая залилась хохотом. Болотница на миг оскалилась, но вдруг тоже усмехнулась.

— Говорю же — храбрая. Давай так: ты мне — солнышко, я тебе — колечко, и по рукам. Ну?

— Солнышко? — озадаченно переспросила Марина, и вдруг все глаза обернулись к ее лицу.

Нет. Не к лицу. К ушам.

Отец на день рожденья подарил ей серебряные серьги в виде солнышек.

— По рукам, — сказала Марина, вытаскивая серьги из ушей.

Кольцо, которое легло ей в ладонь, было невероятно тяжелым. Марина его чуть не уронила, но сжала в пальцах, мысленно ругаясь на чем свет стоит.

— А это от меня подарочек, — вдруг сказала рыженькая, и Марина увидела.

***

Генеральская дача.

Музыка. Модная музыка, редкая, заграничная — в универмаге таких пластинок не купишь, даже в ЦУМе, только у фарцовщиков.

Магнитофон импортный.

Красная икра на бутербродах.

Фирменные джинсы.

Красивый юноша — сын кубинского атташе, девушки вокруг него так и вьются, но всерьез заглядываются на бледного, похожего на рыбину, Макса, потому что Макс — тоже сын, но консула ФРГ. Выйдешь за такого — и адью, Совдепия… 

Студентка МГИМО.

Студент МГУ.

Аспирант МГУ.

Профессорская дочка — надо бы к ней подкатить как следует, папа — научный руководитель, и кандидатская в кармане. А то, что дочка эта даром никому не нужна — бывает. Свет выключить, да и ладно. А потом, когда станешь кандидатом, а там и доктором, будут молоденькие студенточки — ух!

Еще один студент МГИМО…

Один из студентов вытаскивает пачку «Беломора», с лукавой улыбкой крутит ею возле лица, затем достает папиросы и начинает вытряхивать из них табак. Остальные весело подключаются к забаве.

В воздухе разносится запах жженых ногтей и истерический хохот.

Макс загадочно качает головой: ерунда, мин херц, это ваша русская ерунда, а вот это — шампанское среди всего остального!

Белый порошок высыпается на лист бумаги тонкой дорожкой; Макс зажимает одну ноздрю пальцем, а второй аккуратно всасывает порошок, низко нагнувшись над бумагой.

— О-о-о! — повисает восхищенный стон.

Их уже называют «мажорами» и «золотой молодежью», но вслух о них не говорят. Наша советская молодежь не может быть «мажорами». Просто их родители могут — и хотят — обеспечить им веселую и раздольную жизнь, куда веселее, чем у ребят из семей крестьян, рабочих или учителей. Что в этом плохого? Да ничего, кроме того, что они закинулись уже всем, чем можно и чем нельзя, а в таком состоянии человек способен натворить невесть что…

Аспирант МГУ идет за профессорской дочкой. Дочке нехорошо, и она отправляется на второй этаж — занять генеральскую кровать. Студент МГИМО беспокойно косится на них.

А потом, очень скоро, сквозь рев Мика Джеггера доносится женский визг. Почти никто не обращает на это внимания. Только студент МГИМО бежит наверх — наверх, чтобы оторвать руку, сжимающую девичье горло, чтобы стряхнуть с девичьего тела мужскую тушу, и чтобы обрушить на голову подонка пустую бутылку из-под недавно выпитого шампанского.

На суде никто не произнесет слова «кокаин» или «изнасилование». «На почве личных неприязненных после совместного распития спиртных напитков». Честные граждане осуждающе качают головами: как же так, интеллигентные юноши, один студент, другой аспирант…

Зато теперь Марина знает, почему в детстве у всех были дедушки, кроме нее.

***

— Экая ты ловкая, — заметила незнакомка, взвешивая кольцо на ладони. Косу она расплела, и темно-рыжие волосы струятся по темно-красному браному шелку платья.

— А кто эта девушка, твоя сестра? — полюбопытствовала Марина.

— Нешто не догадалась? Красное Солнышко это. Слушай теперь мою вторую загадку, она потруднее будет. Обронила я бусики, когда сестру среднюю навещала, а они возьми да и рассыпься. Поди к моей средней сестре да собери, да мне назад принеси.

Глоток чудо-кваса вернул Марине силы, и странное приключение с навками, Болотницей и видением юной бабушки уже не пугало ее. По правде, даже не удивляло.

— Я пошла, — сказала она.

— Да гляди в оба, — напутствовала ее хозяйка.

Из куста бузины высунулся маленький человечек и с любопытством уставился на Марину.

— Привет, — машинально сказала та.

— О, — удивленно воскликнул человечек, — живая!

— Как пить дать, живая, — степенно подтвердили… Марина опустила глаза и содрогнулась. На животе у человечка было еще одно лицо с ухмыляющимся ртом.

— А ты кто таковский? — спросила она, подхватывая общую игру.

— Колток я, нешто запамятовала? — и колток дробно рассмеялся. — Ну-ка, сказывай, куда идешь, чего видишь?

— А ты садись ко мне в карман и смотри сам, если интересно, — сказала Марина, которую уже немного утомили местные странности. — Мне дело делать надо. Хозяйка местная поручение дала.

— Уж она такая, уж она даст, так даст, — обоими ртами согласился колток, забираясь в карман кофты. — Ай, добрая баба, удалая! Впервые вижу такую!

Марину смутила незаслуженная похвала, и она засеменила вперед. Что-то ей подсказывало, что вторую сестру хозяйки долго искать не придется.

И верно — туманная тьма рассеялась. Вокруг стоял день. Прямо на Марину выскочил благородный олень, шарахнулся и отскочил в кусты, а за ним выбежал юноша, одетый в темный килт и расшитую рубаху. Светлые волосы парня струились по плечам, подвязанные бисерной лентой, и из прядей высовывались острые уши. Марина попятилась.

Через несколько секунд людей вроде первого блондина вокруг уже стояло не меньше десятка. Невысокие, по-птичьи тонкие в кости, парни в килтах, девушки — в длинных сарафанах. Марине стало жутко, еще страшнее, чем когда ее окружили мертвые дети-навки, потому что светловолосые люди пялились на нее глазами с вертикальными зрачками и молчали, ухмыляясь.

— Что стали! Вот же чудь белоглазая! Вы же оленя упустили, — заворчал женский голос.

Девушка, вышедшая из чащи вслед за чудью белоглазой, была высокой, с очень светлыми льняными волосами, белой до странности кожей и светло-голубыми глазами. Длинная туника, расшитая светло-голубой — в цвет глаз — ниткой, прикрывала колени босых ног. В руках светловолосая держала лук — ядреный такой, с роговыми накладками.

— Здравствуйте, — осторожно начала Марина.

— Живая! — крикнул один из чуди белоглазой, остальные окружили Марину, посмеиваясь и заинтересованно разглядывая — кое-кто даже потрогал ее одежду.

— Я от вашей старшей сестры, — продолжала Марина, смаргивая: светловолосая не мигая смотрела прямо ей в лицо. — Она где-то у вас уронила бусы, и они рассыпались, она просит собрать и передать со мной.

— Вона че! Да где же мне знать, куда она свои бусы рассыпала? — возмутилась светловолосая, но юноша, первым вышедший за оленем, перебил:

— Знаю я, где ее бусы, — он указал куда-то вправо. — Когда мы к бабуле на блины ходили, она в них была. Да нешто эта баба туда доберется?

Марину эти слова порядком обидели.

— Что за наезд, — сердито сказала она. — Я такие проблемы на работе решаю, что вам и не снилось! Договорюсь и с бабушкой вашей!

Чудь белоглазая залилась хохотом.

Смеялись они заразительно — весело и живо, не то, что навки. 

— Поди за нами, — сказала светловолосая, прекращая дальнейшие споры. — Покажем, куда идти. Кабы не могла ты, старшая тебя бы не послала.

Марина топала по лесной тропе за невесомыми аборигенами. На лицо и руки ей ложились тени листьев и веток, но жарко не было — наоборот, лица касалась ночная прохлада и пахло туманом и сыростью. Любопытный колток высовывался из кармана, обозревая местность; Марина невольно погладила его по голове.

— Вон та река Смородина, — сказала светловолосая, — и тот мост. Перейдешь — бусы твои.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно ответила Марина, гадая, зачем понадобилось показывать ей дорогу. Тропа выводила к ней без всяких провожатых.

— Ан не в этом лесу, — заметил колток. — Ой! — он испуганно пискнул и спрятался в карман с головой, а на Марину устремилась огромная черная бестия.

Жеводанский зверь?

Гери или Фреки?

Она не успела перевести дух, как тварь выпрямилась и оказалась человеком. Огромным, мускулистым, длинноволосым мужчиной.

Тело его дробилось и менялось, плыло в ярких солнечных лучах. То сверкал изумруд в броши на сером эльфийском плаще Арагорна, то белели волосы Геральта, то ниспадала седая борода Арнгейра из «Древних Свитков». Наконец, к Марина шагнула массивная фигура в серо-голубом керамитовом доспехе с волчьей шкурой на плечах и оскаленным волком на наплечнике.

Два волка с саму Марину ростом в холке шествовали за ним.

Марина сморгнула, сообразив, что здешняя реальность подстраивается под ее представления. Ей виделись книжные или игровые герои, а на самом деле, скорее всего, тварь была гигантским волком, и не более.

— Исполать тебе, — начала она дергающимися губами. — И как же тебя звать-величать, добрый чело… молодец? Конунг Леман из племени Руссов? Или, может быть, ясный князь Всеслав Брячиславич?

Это была уже настоящая истерика, и Марина чувствовала, что вот-вот завизжит или зарыдает. Но богатырь добродушно усмехнулся.

— Доброе имя Всеслав, — заметил он, — и конунгом меня давно никто не звал. Какое имя тебе по сердцу, тем и зови, я не в обиде буду. А только готова ли ты по мосту этому идти?

— Не знаю, — растерянно отозвалась Марина. Ужас, круживший голову, отступал, бешено колотящееся сердце мало-помалу успокаивалось. Лесной дух, стоявший перед ней на берегу, был настроен явно благожелательно.

Что не делало его менее опасным.

— Мне хозяйка… ну, рыжая такая… велела бусы какие-то собрать, а ее сестра сказала, что бусы она у бабули потеряла, — беспомощно пояснила Марина. — Если я не соберу, она меня обратно к дочке не отпустит.

— Экие вы дуры, что одна, что другая, — фыркнул совсем по-волчьи богатырь. Одежда его постепенно изменилась, превратившись в длинную белую рубаху, тяжелые сапоги и плащ. Он был первым существом из встреченных Мариной, которое носило обувь, но трава под его сапогами не мялась, как и под босыми ногами навок или чуди белоглазой. — Видать, хозяйке ты по сердцу, что она оставить тебя хочет. А может, обидно обратно тебя отпускать-то, когда бы ты осталась — ей бы подданная была. Ты хоть мяса человечьего в ее избе не ела?

— Чело… ЧТО?! — Марину передернуло. — Нет!!!

— Значит, поживешь еще, — богатырь почесал в затылке. — Вон дорожка, а по ней идти — к бабуле придешь. У нее твои бусы. Только она тебе их не даст, не любит она кому-то что-то отдавать без отдарка.

— Я отдарю, — пообещала Марина, сама не зная, что обещает, и проницательный богатырь прищурился.

— Чем же? Ей душа твоя надобна. Эх, была не была! Стой тут, сам схожу.

— И я, — колток вскочил и прыгнул богатырю на плечо. — Она меня ласкает и гуляет со мной, я ей за добро отплатить желаю!

Марина осталась с двумя волками на берегу. Они легли рядом и поглядывали на нее холодными желтыми глазами, так что Марина боялась и пошевелиться. Вскоре богатырь вернулся.

— Вона где они, бусы-то твои, — сказал он, протягивая ей берестяной туесок. — Благодари колтка, что помог, я бы не углядел всех бусин!

— Спасибо вам огромное, — искренне сказала Марина.

— Спасибом не отделаешься, — фыркнул богатырь. — Лунница мне нужна для дочки.

Марина сморгнула. Она не знала, что такое «лунница», и сейчас очень пожалела, что читала в основном зарубежную фантастику. Наконец, ее осенило.

От мамы ей достался изящный серебряный кулон, который она носила не снимая, — маленькая подковка или что-то в этом роде. В другое время она ни за что не рассталась бы с памятью о матери. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что не стоит жалеть о вещах — память не в них.

— Она, родимая, — богатырь расплылся в улыбке.

Теперь рядом с Мариной стоял древний, но крепкий старец, ничем не напоминающий ни героя компьютерных игр, ни персонажа из книг. От него веяло звериным мускусным запахом, веяло силой, теплом, нерастраченной даже в его годы удалью… Жизнью веяло. Старец надел лунницу на шею, воткнул в ближайший пень причудливый нож, перепрыгнул через него, ударился оземь — глядь, огромный черный волк побежал по лесу, и два приятеля затрусили следом за ним.

— Волчий пастырь это, — с почтением сказал колток.

— И как ты еще здесь? — спросила светловолосая сестра хозяйки, подобравшись к Марине. Появилась она, как все в этом лесу, внезапно: только что никого не было на берегу — и вот уже стоит девушка, окруженная толпой чуди белоглазой.

— Друзья помогли, — ответила Марина.

— Вот же! Ну ладно, тогда и от меня тебе подарочек, — фыркнула светловолосая.

***

Таблетки.

Много таблеток.

Красивая квартира, ухоженная, проникнутая утонченностью. Книги в старинных шкафах, хрусталь в серванте, дорогие ковры. Старинное золото в шкатулке, подаренной на свадьбу.

А в душе — тьма, и боль, и горечь…

Свекровь, врач-психиатр, профессор, как и ее отец, видит в тебе «интересный случай». Болезнь не наследственная, это не шизофрения. Но опасная. Каким-то образом свекровь удерживает тебя от стремительной деградации — видела ты, видела других больных с таким же диагнозом. А ты еще в состоянии вести почти нормальный образ жизни. Любить мужа. Растить дочку и сына. Работать, еще и получше многих…

Вот только без таблеток — никак.

Надо бы сказать свекрови, что случилось вчера, но… как? Вчера ты наклонилась над кроваткой сына. Дочь была спокойной малышкой, а этот — то ревет, то скулит, спит плохо, ноет, все ему не так. Тяжело с таким младенцем. Даже при поддержке семьи — тяжело.

Щупальца у сына.

И жвала.

Не человек.

Как он родился у тебя? Он не родился! Это не твой ребенок! Ты — ты не знала никого, кроме мужа. Где твой сын? Почему, кто, каким образом подменил твоего сына на это чудовище?

Молоток в руке…

Нет. Щупальца исчезают, в кроватке лежит плаксивый, но все-таки родной и любимый сынишка.

Действительно ли это так? Не было никаких щупальцев, и у тебя был очередной приступ болезни? Или твоего сына подменили… подменили… сына…

Ты приходишь в себя.

Ты понимаешь, что никаких щупальцев не было. Надо срочно сказать свекрови. Она врач от бога, профессор, светило, она хочет, чтобы ее сын был счастлив — а ее сын сказал, что будет счастлив только с тобой. Она даст тебе новые, самые лучшие таблетки.

Но, пока они подействуют, ты снова окажешься у кроватки ребенка с молотком…

Таблетки.

Одна.

Вторая.

Упаковка…

***

Марина, подавленная, сунула туесок в руку хозяйке.

В семье всегда говорили, что ее мама случайно, по ошибке выпила не те лекарства. Впрочем, в семье об этом почти не говорили. Отец очень долго не женился заново, наконец, нашел вторую жену, когда понял, что Маринке нужна-таки женская рука. Но тему смерти мамы не поднимали.

Впрочем, болезнь ее не передавалась по наследству…

— Справилась! Гляди, какая! И Белый День тебя не задержала! — воскликнула хозяйка, принимая туесок, и множество птиц на ветвях отозвалось: «Ля кокая! Ля кокая!» — Ну, испей кваску, да вот тебе моя третья задача.

— Что на этот раз? Брошка? — устало отозвалась Марина.

— Брошка, — подтвердила хозяйка. — Видать, отцепилась, когда я гуляла со старшей сестрицей. Поди к ней, пусть поможет найти брошку — тогда и отпущу.

Марина прошла мимо окна избы, прихлебывая квас, и бросила взгляд в слюдяную пластину, заменявшую оконное стекло.

Волосы ее густо побила седина.

Тьма сгустилась над лощиной, где стояла изба хозяйки — Марина так и не пришла к выводу, кто же она. Баба-Яга? Не похоже.

В этот раз ей не на что было рассчитывать.

Волчий Пастырь — она почти не сомневалась, что богатырь-оборотень был именно им — уже помог ей, второй раз на помощь не придет. И колток тоже. Остальные духи леса, насколько знала Марина, особым дружелюбием не отличались в принципе.

У нее еще оставалось обручальное кольцо, но выдать его за Единое, чтоб всеми править в Мордоре, где залегает мрак, скорее всего не удалось бы. К тому же не факт, что третьей сестре хозяйки понадобится именно кольцо.

— Кар! Кар! — крикнула, пролетая, запоздалая ворона.

Вокруг Марины заплясали светлячки — раньше она восхищалась их красотой, но сейчас мертвенно-зеленоватое свечение вызвало у нее приступ ужаса. Вокруг нее, описав торжественный круг, облетела и села птица странного вида, с огромными глазами навыкате. «Козодой», — догадалась Марина.

Ночные бабочки вились над головой.

Марина подняла глаза и замерла. Над ней парили летучие мыши, образовывая правильный круг. Перепончатые крылья мерно покачивались.

— Вижу, ты моим друзьям по сердцу, — произнес женский голос. 

Марина обернулась, но с другой стороны кто-то дробно рассмеялся. Она обернулась туда — смех раздался уже с третьей стороны.

— Аука, прекрати, — весело потребовал тот же женский голос.

Прямо перед Мариной высилась женщина чуть моложе нее самой, но очень стройная. Длинные темные волосы струились, ниспадая почти до колен, голубые глаза иронически щурились. Белая туника поверх черных штанов только подчеркивала ее изящество.

Марина вжалась спиной в ствол ближайшего дерева. Если дети, сопровождавшие Красное Солнышко, пугали только при ближайшем рассмотрении, а чудь белоглазая из свиты Белого Дня ей даже понравилась, то старшая сестра хозяйки окружила себя чем-то совершенно жутким. Создания с почти человечьими лицами, но с козлиными ногами и тушами, на которых красовались небрежно наброшенными тулупами; неуклюже переваливающаяся на кривых отростках бесформенная масса, из которой торчали веточки; веселая и очень красивая девушка с коровьим хвостом из-под юбки, которая почему-то напугала Марину больше всего; мелкие черные существа с рожками…

Черти, поняла Марина. А девушка эта — Темная Ночь.

— Придите ко мне, слуги мои, облаченные в полночь! — крикнула Темная Ночь, и голос ее, полный, как колокол, разнесся по лесу. — Придите! Наше время настало!

— Царица, — обморочным голосом протянула бесформенная тварь, — смотри!

— Смотри!

— Смотри!

Марина сжалась, зажмурившись, и отчаянно повторяла про себя «Отче наш», понимая, что дети Ночи — это не безвредные (сравнительно) Навки и даже не звери Волчьего Пастыря, это воплощенное зло, готовое схватить любого неосторожного и унести в ад…

— Чего смотреть? Ночь настала! Этот мир — наш! — выкрикнула хозяйка ночи.

— Живая, — прошептала девушка с коровьим хвостом.

Над Мариной затрепетали крылышками какие-то не то букашки, не то крохотные люди, но в темноте их было невозможно разглядеть.

— Живая, — и Темная Ночь расхохоталась.

Веселые они тут, зло подумала Марина. Еще бы! Их дома голодный ребенок не ждет!

— Чего тебе надобно? А, живая?

Как же ей надоело отвечать на этот вопрос…

— Старшая сестра ваша просит вернуть ей брошку!

— Так верни!

— Э, нет. Брошка-то у вас.

Темная Ночь задумалась.

— Никак, ты о камне жизни баешь, — сказала она. — Сестрица-то у меня разиня, каких свет не видывал. Сперва она кольцо, что мир скрепляет, потеряла. Затем — камни душ людских, что на шее носила, обронила да рассыпала. А вот вижу, что вернула она и то, и другое, и теперь ей только камень жизни и нужен. Что ж, мое дело — проследить, чтобы все на местах оставалось. Коли другие мои сестры помогли, то и я помогу. Идем!

Огромная летучая мышь подхватила Марину задними лапками, взмахнула крыльями, и бешеная кавалькада летунов рванула в небо. Марине подумалось, что они собираются достать звезду с неба, но нет — их путь лежал к огромным, больше Гималаев, горным вершинам.

В обычной жизни Марина до ужаса боялась высоты. Но сейчас она лишь безвольно болталась в воздухе, про себя молясь, чтобы придворный Темной Ночи не выпустил ее из лап.

Темная Ночь тем временем разразилась звонким криком:

— Вижу! Вижу! Хватай их, моя Дикая Охота!

Далеко внизу виднелись облака, а в них — какие-то существа, и безумная свита Темной Ночи с хохотом, гиканьем и завываниями ринулась на них. Впрочем, судя по всему, существа в облаках были отнюдь не беззащитны.

— Пусть идет сражение! Пусть победят сильнейшие во славу небес! — кричала Темная Ночь.

Внезапно она резко обернулась к Марине.

— Ты еще дышишь! Надо же! Ну, это поправимо… Видишь, вон там, в лощине?

Между острыми черными пиками, совершенно безжизненными и пугающими, разверзлась долина. Назвать ее «лощиной» у Марины бы язык не повернулся. Долина была обширной и почти плоской, но на дне ее торчали острые высокие скалы, а между ними виделись темные дюны. Мрачное красноватое сияние озаряло их. «Страна Багровых туч», — про себя подумала Марина.

Внезапно до нее дошло, что это сияние испускают огромные круглые скалы, и что это, собственно, не скалы, а гигантские рукотворные печи. Зря она вспоминала Мордор!

— Что это за место? — проговорила она, сама испугавшись своего писклявого и осипшего голоса.

— Дядюшки нашего вотчина, — с диким весельем проговорила Темная Ночь. — Отправляйся туда! Там ты брошку-то и найдешь!

Летучая мышь опустила Марину на плоскую каменную площадку, хлопнула крыльями и улетела, явно стремясь поскорее присоединиться к Дикой Охоте. Марина испуганно посмотрела ей вслед.

Надо было что-то делать, но что?

Она рассеянно сняла обручальное кольцо, покатала его на ладони, потом посмотрела через него на окружающую среду. И странное дело! — черные скалы, домны, терриконы и горы пепла исчезли. Марина увидела себя стоящей на склоне вулкана. Видимо, извержение было давно и не собиралось повторяться, но вулкан оказался действующим; вершина его курилась, в озерке неподалеку булькала ядовито-зеленая вода, а из расщелин вился фумарольный дымок. Ни растений, ни животных, ни птиц в небесах — ничего живого не было здесь, кроме самой Марины. Она сделала несколько шагов к ядовитому озеру — и заметила.

У кромки воды лежало что-то синее.

Брошь с синим камнем.

Марина подбежала к ней и протянула руку… схватила…

Склон разверзся.

Она снова увидела мрачную лощину с промышленными зданиями, снова увидела каменную отполированную черную площадку, а на площадке — железный кованый трон, щедро украшенный черепами, и каменными, и железными, и… настоящими? На троне восседал высокий тощий старик с правильным желчным лицом, одетый в черное с серебром.

Темная корона венчала его седые волосы. Холодные серые глаза не мигая смотрели на Марину. В руке вместо скипетра или других знаков царской власти темнело тяжелое копье. Рот старика приоткрылся, и металлические зубы блеснули.

— Вона кто к нам пришел, — проскрипел он. — Живая!

— Да, живая, — Марина неловко сделала реверанс. — Здравствуйте, ваше величество. Я не к вам, правда, просто тут хозяйка потеряла брошку и попросила меня ее найти…

— Попросила! Ой, умора! Попросила!

Старый король залился дребезжащим хохотом.

— Ну что же, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — ты живая, я бессмертный… Как брошку делить будем?

— Ой, не знаю. Мне ее целой надо вернуть.

— А коли я тебе ее не отдам?

— Хозяйка рассердится…

— Она ж на тебя осерчает, не на меня.

— А я скажу, что вы не дали! — Марина уже поняла, что с обитателями этой страны нельзя скромничать. Она схватила кольцо и взглянула через него на старика.

Перед ней на обшарпанном металлическом стуле сидел мумифицированный труп, с одной оторванной рукой, с ободранным пергаментом вместо лица, с щербатым оскалом зубов. Рваная черная одежда кое-как висела на его тощем корпусе.

— Да вы мертвый, а не бессмертный! — закричала она.

— Не-мертвый я, — сурово осадил ее старик.

— И не живой! А я живая, и дочь моя живая, и мне к ней надо! Понятно? Не дам я вам брошку!

— А и не давай, — подумав, произнес старый король. — Отдай то кольцо, что тебя с миром живых соединяет еще. Хоть и не нужно тебе то соединение, и вред от него один, а все ж сюда тебе еще рано. Отдай мне — с ним я сильнее стану.

— И будете вредить людям?

— Да пошто мне твои людишки! Пока вы живые да сюда не лезете — я о вас и не вспоминаю. Здешняя у меня сила, отмирная.

Что-то подсказывало Марине, что с помощью ее кольца этот страшный король может много наворотить, хуже того — навредить ее мужу. Но… Перед ее глазами встало личико Поленьки.

Муж или дочь?

«Конечно, дочь», — решила Марина, протягивая кольцо королю.

Она выбралась из лощины. Ноги у нее гудели, голова кружилась от грохота, запаха дыма, кокса и шлака. Темная Ночь со своей лихой свитой приземлилась на краю лощины.

— Он ее отпустил, — сказала она. — Видели? Он ее отпустил! Ха!

Черти, ведьмы, прочая нечисть залилась визгливым хохотом и рычанием. Марина заподозрила, что эти ее так просто не отпустят, но Темная Ночь покачала головой.

— Мы не то, что вы, баба. Получай и ты от меня…

***

Аллочка.

Красавица, пышногрудая моя, золотце мое, Аллочка.

Если бы ты, Аллочка, еще не ныла, не кривила свои нежные губки — женись да женись, брось да брось эту мымру… Не одна ты на этом погорела, Аллочка, не одной любовнице пришлось пожалеть о своих претензиях. 

Да и лапшу на уши всем вешают одинаково: жена — стерва, давно вместе не живем, нет между нами никакой любви, отравила она мне жизнь, вот только ради дочери не развожусь, да еще из жалости, а то ведь помрет.

Аллочка и рада слышать, что помрет. В доме полно медицинской литературы, по большей части психиатрической, но и другой хватает; убедительно нарассказывать про четвертую стадию рака — раз плюнуть. Беда в том, что нет ее, этой стадии рака, ни четвертой, никакой.

А бросить суку — так ведь квартира, что сдается, ее, не дала переписать на себя. И эта квартира, в которой они сейчас живут, — она сукиной бабки, давно ей завещана. Отравила сука всю жизнь. Квартира ее, зарплата большая — но нет же, заставила уйти с непыльной работы и устроиться на высокооплачиваемую, по дому ни черта не делает, что это за жена, которая не готовит? Дочку тому же учит. Да и черт бы с ней, с дочкой, девка — кому она нужна, она фамилию не сбережет, вот был бы сын!

Но эта дрянь даже на второго ребенка не согласилась…

К счастью, ее бабка собрала много медицинской литературы.

И про яды там тоже есть…

Сначала — бабку. Пусть квартирка перейдет любимой женушке.

Потом — женушку.

Что с девкой делать, подумаем. Если с Аллочкой уживутся, тогда еще ничего, но если Аллочка будет настаивать…

Так, кажется, оно уже начинает действовать…

***

Сегодня Марина узнала уже немало того, чего знать не хотела, но одно дело — обнаружить, что темные пятна есть в прошлом твоей семьи, а другое — узнать, что тьма клубится прямо сейчас. Она сжала кулаки и крепко выругалась.

Закурила.

— Ну что ж, — произнесла вслух. — А как дышал, как дышал…

Она припомнила, как Дима уговаривал ее записать квартиру на него. Якобы у него были какие-то льготы. И как он злился в ответ на ее отказ.

Как холодно и пытливо он посматривал на нее в последнее время.

Как задерживался после работы — она никогда не спрашивала. Доверяла. Считала, что не имеет права приставать с расспросами — сама она тоже задерживалась.

Как бросал уничтожающие комментарии по части ее внешности, сексуальности, воспитания Поленьки, умения хозяйствовать. Марина видела, что ему не нравится совместные работы в быту — и считала это несправедливым, потому что мыть унитаз или пылесосить не нравится никому, но почему все должно ложиться на нее, если она тоже работает? — однако не догадывалась, насколько не нравится.

Настолько, что отыскать в бабушкиных книгах информацию о ядах, а потом раздобыть один из ядов, оказалось приятнее…

Оставалось прикинуть, как вышвырнуть возлюбленного муженька из дома на мороз, пока он действительно ее не отравил.

— Поздно, — сказала хозяйка, подойдя к ней.

— Как поздно? Я ведь еще жива, значит, не поздно…

— Пожалуй, — согласилась хозяйка. — Я тебя отпускаю. Добрую службу ты мне сослужила. Ступай да не оглядывайся!

Усталая Марина побрела по тропинке, разворачивающейся под ногами. Шум, хлопанье крыльев и окрики слышались за спиной — Марина не оглядывалась. Тропка вывела ее на вершину холма и свернула, и тогда Марина заметила, что ей отлично видно и лощину, где стояла изба хозяйки, и стаю птиц, похожих на лебедей, но с окровавленным оперением, мчащихся ей наперерез.

Почему-то она не испугалась. Может быть, потому что верила, что ее уже отпустили…

Хозяйка вышла из избы. Марина видела, как она вскинула руки.

Стая других птиц ринулась наперерез первой. Десятки сов ринулись на кровавых лебедей, сбивая их на землю. Марина замерла, и вдруг поняла: ее никто не отпускал, кроме хозяйки. Ее сестры, ее так и не увиденная бабуля, Болотница, мертвый король, чудь белоглазая и навки, и даже маленький колток — все они считали, что место Марины здесь, в этом лесу. Возможно, только Волчий Пастырь уважил бы ее стремление вернуться к живым…

И она бросилась бежать, не чуя ног под собой и только видя, как разворачивается поверх одного слоя реальности на другой маленькая тропка.

***

Ее овеял запах медикаментов. Она лежала на чем-то твердом, укрытая белым, рука болела — Марина приоткрыла глаза и увидела, что находится под капельницей. Женщина в белом халате подошла к ней.

— Ну, как мы себя чувствуем? Вы не должны были ходить по вечерам в таком состоянии, — начала она. — Вам стало плохо в парке, когда там уже и посетителей-то не осталось, если бы какая-то собака над вами не завыла — дворник бы вас и не нашел. Или нашел, когда уже поздно…

— Моя дочь, — прошептала Марина. Медсестра наклонилась, Марина повторила — на этот раз чуть громче, продиктовала номер Поли.

— Сейчас мы ей позвоним, — заверила медсестра. — Теперь все будет хорошо, ваша жизнь вне опасности. Зачем вы принимали этот препарат?

Марина закрыла глаза и уронила голову на подушку. Лежать было упоительно приятно.

Она выставит мужа к его Аллочке. Может быть, даже подаст в суд.

Нет, сначала она займется здоровьем бабушки.

Она заберет собаку, которая спасла ее своим воем.

Отблагодарит дворника за то, что вызвал «скорую».

Жизнь продолжалась…

А то, что серьги, лунница и кольцо остались в том мире, — это, право, пустяки. Конечно, теперь хозяйки того мира могут выдернуть ее в любой момент. Но, если вдуматься…

Все там будем.


End file.
